


Post-War Traumas

by lazy_lousy_lizy_jane



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lousy_lizy_jane/pseuds/lazy_lousy_lizy_jane
Summary: After the war, well, they’ve all had enough nightmare fuel for several lifetimes now, haven’t they?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Post-War Traumas

_ She’s moving through Horde Prime’s ship, she’s been summoned and she doesn’t know why. He sounds… amused, and if she could, she’d feel cold and afraid. But there’s nothing, only the peace and light of Horde Prime. She walks into the throne room, and there’s Adora. A small part of her mind howls, racing and panicked. Why is she here? She sent Glimmer to her so they could leave, so that she could be safe. Why is she here, why is she here, why is she  _ **_here-_ ** _ and then Horde Prime summons her forward. Her body betrays her, speaking when she would rather say nothing, moving when she wants to run, run  _ **_run-_ ** _ and then she is dangling over the side of the platform, falling, falling,  _ **_falling-_ ** _ and then there is pain, and then there is nothing. _

Catra shoots straight up in her bed, her heart pounding and her mind racing. She scrambles out of the bed to escape, not noticing Adora begin to stir behind her. She needs to escape, to get out, to run, run, run-

Her feet carry her unthinkingly as she flees silently through the castle, she’s learned after the last time to be quieter and how to avoid the guards by instinct. Biting one of the Brightmoon guards in a panic was… not the wisest decision as someone who was part of the enemy once. When she finally looks up, she’s by the moonstone, and she flicks her tail and scales the tower. When she gets like this, she likes to find somewhere high up to think, like back in the Fright Zone before it was destroyed. She needs to stop feeling trapped, stop feeling the panic. 

Catra rubs the back of her neck miserably, silently, tail flicking, watching the stars in the sky, unfamiliar to her still. She doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there before she hears footsteps and draws in on herself. She looks away self-consciously and smooths out her tail as Adora sits beside her silently. She knows Adora has nightmares about the war too, enough to last several lifetimes. But then, they’ve all had enough nightmare fuel for several lifetimes now, haven’t they? There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore, but Catra’s mind churns violently, as she thinks about running away again. She tenses. She knows they’re all suffering and yet, she feels ashamed to struggle especially when she’s the one that’s caused half the damage to her new friends and to Etheria. 

Adora leans on her shoulder and drapes her arm around Catra sleepily, seeming to not notice how Catra’s body is tense, how she’s half ready to run away again, like she always does, like how she always hurts people- and then Adora’s voice breaks through. “You doing alright?” she asks. 

Catra almost snaps, but she’s been working on her anger and takes a deep, shaky breath instead to steady herself before she speaks. “It’s… I still… have nightmares,” she stammers out quietly. Admitting to it makes her feel weak, still, but who can she trust better than Adora? “About… Horde Prime. And, and…” she trails off, unable to finish. Her tail curls around her feet, and she rubs the back of her neck again. 

Adora yawns, trying to keep it silent, but presses her arm tighter around Catra. “I know,” she says, voice thick with sleep still. “You don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to,” she offers, and Catra relaxes a fraction. “The stars sure are beautiful, huh? I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to them,” Adora continues, unsubtly changing the topic. Catra presses closer, grateful, being to slowly relax. “I’ve been spending some time with George and Lance, learning the constellations and what everything is.”

Catra relaxes and lets Adora’s quiet chatter wash over her, not really paying attention to what she’s saying, but letting her lover’s voice soothe instead. She drifts off eventually, finally feeling relaxed enough to sleep again- and though she doesn’t register it, Adora carries her to bed again, tucks her in, and presses a light kiss to her forehead. Catra breathes, dreaming of the stars now, dreaming of the adventure’s they’ll be able to go on and all they’ll be able to see in the vast universe they now get to be a part of as Adora slips into bed next to her. And finally, they rest, untormented.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular chapter was inspired by Next To Me, Whatever It Takes (Imagine Dragons), basically the entire Evolve album, and Lonely (Colony House).  
> Thank you all for reading! Kudos are appreciated, and comments are my fuel/lifeblood and keep me going :)  
> I have a tumblr! thegreatestcryptid.tumblr.com


End file.
